eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhagavar
Rhagavar, the Indomitable is a Tank that belongs to the Chaos faction. Players can unlock Rhagavar by summoning him at the Tavern. Strategy Rhagavar is dominating presence with average damage output, but an unparalleled ability to enhance the survivability of his team. Havoc Storm deals solid damage and taunts enemies, compelling them to attack him; Reciprocate, combined with high Health, make enemies kill themselves attempting to bring him down; and Sacrificial Bond provides a massive boost to durability for both Rhagavar and his entire team. Owing to his low starting stars, Rhagavar is an extremely common sight in all game modes, and he sets the bar for Tanks. Lore The Warlord Among all powerful tribes in Etryna, none are as savage as orcs. These brutal ones are born in the mud of the Pluto Mountains, a cursed mountain range on the southeastern rim of the continent. The society of orcs has been defined by anarchy. In orcish culture, absolute strength means absolute authority. Any disputes can be resolved through a bloody duel. Strength is always the first virtue an orc admires. This leads to a society full of mighty warriors, but with a fragile political structure. Even if the strongest orc has proved himself in a combat, it's rare that other orcs will act as his subordinates. Instead, they'll see him as another challenger. The Pluto Mountains used to a harsh land marred with bloodshed. However, it all changed when Rhagavar rose to power. In terms of direct offense, he is just of average level. But his seized his power through an alternative way -- he possesses a unmatched skill of defense! This great gift has given him a great advantage in the orcish tribes. Rhagavar earned a quite high reputation in the Pluto Mountains. "You speak of Rhagavar? That guy no orc!" "Orcs can be killed! Rhagavar is undefeatable!" Rhagavar used to be a wildcard when young. Being smashed is unavoidable in orcish childhood, and even more for Rhagavar. He would always resist his caretakers, which often led to more punishment. But his resistance imbued him with discipline and resilience. Gradually, He became rather immune to physical pain, and his skin became as tough as steel. While older, he became known for deftly wielding his stone-tipped warhammer, nicknamed "Bonecrusher." After winning countless battles without even a scratch, he became something of a legend. Other orcs used to make fun of Rhagavar's undefeated status, but after a while, the fun turned to frustration. An adult orc shouldn't be undefeatable, they thought. Soon all the strongest orcs in the Pluto Mountain range came to challenge Rhagavar, fearing that if someone didn't defeat him soon he'd become their Warlord, a long lost title given to those who possesses the right to command all orcs. But at last, Rhagavar defeated every single one, not by his offensive skills but by his unquestionable defense. And by the time Rhagavar had reached his prime time, he was widely recognized as the leader of the Pluto Mountains, the Warlord. When word of the Warlord reached the outside world, people began coming to Pluto Mountain to try to take advantage of Rhagavar's influence. A mysterious stranger appeared to Rhagavar and revealed a long forgotten truth: This was not the first time the Pluto Mountains had seen peace. Long ago, the orcs were a thriving society where each orc learned a specialized skill and contributed to the group, rather than acting selfishly. Some orc were even civilized enough to perform rudimentary magic, as shaman. This was result of the Dark Lord unifying the orcs and led them to prosperity. But it all ended when the Pluto Mountains became the battleground between the God of Gods and the Dark Lord. Most of the orcs were wiped out and their ancient shaman magic was lost. In the final stand, an orc shaman cast a barrier spell to protect the Dark Lord by stabbing his staff into the ground. This spell was hit by a powerful light spell from the God of Gods himself and the barrier was broken. That spell, which was cast to protect the orcish people, was cast and shattered on the very patch of soil where Rhagavar was born. Perhaps some of the ancient power still laid dormant in Rhagavar. Armed with this knowledge about his people's past, he climbed to the tallest peak and roared so loudly all the other orcs stopped what they were doing and paid attention. "My brothers, we shouldn't be living in the conflict among us any longer!" Rhagavar shouted, "Our time is now! We will avenge our ancestors and wage war on the Holy Light! We will reclaim our former glory!" All other orcs burst into cheerful roar. Rhagavar raised his hammer aloft and his tribes descended upon the vast land of Etryna. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Tank Category:Chaos